


Convince Me

by shockandlock



Series: Game of Life [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: "It's my reading chair. For reading," Marco says. "If you want it, then you have to convince me, Ace."Ace swears he'll have revenge for this. Not that it works out too well for him





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> haha i havent written explicit stuff in forever ripperonis. this is before they have kids btw

 

Marco would admit that it was hard to concentrate on reading with Ace in his lap, but it was oh so worth it. He was tempted to set his book- a compelling murder-mystery- down in favor of gripping his husband’s hips, but that would make his little challenge pointless now, wouldn’t it?

“We haven’t had sex in that chair yet,” Ace had said earlier as Marco sat reading. He had barely looked up from his book, but he had seen enough to know that Ace was practically naked save for a pair of lacy black panties hugging his hips.

“I know,” Marco answered back. “It’s my reading chair. For reading.” 

“But haven’t you ever thought about-”

“No.”  _ Absolutely-  _ not that he was about to tell Ace that.

Ace sighed and collapsed onto the couch. Clearly, he had spent some semblance of effort preparing considering the new underwear and the half-empty bottle of lube that he had tossed onto the coffee table. “I thought I’d finally be able to convince you.”

Marco held back a snort. More like seduce, though Ace wasn’t far off the mark. Marco wasn’t opposed to the idea- especially with the way Ace was looking now- though he would absolutely make Ace work for it.

He smirked as his gaze wandered over to Ace, who was still muttering something under his breath. “I bought these stupid, sexy panties for you, asshole.” Marco decided to ignore the comment for now, reminding himself to thank Ace for the gesture later.

“Ace?” Ace looked up at him, and Marco recognized that pout anywhere. “I’m not saying no. I’m just telling you to  _ convince me _ .”

“What do you mean?” Ace asked. He sat up, and Marco let his eyes roam over that naked form. 

Marco shifted in his chair, making room for Ace. “You’re welcome to join me, Ace, but you have to do all the work.” 

Which led them to where they were now: Marco reading (at least attempting to) his murder-mystery novel as Ace- panties pulled aside just enough- gripped the back of the armchair, bouncing in Marco’s lap as he rode his cock. 

_ “Come on, please!”  _ Ace sobbed into Marco’s neck as he tried to push harder,  _ faster. _

Now, he could tell Ace what a good job he was doing, how close Marco was- but where was the fun in that? The fun was in working Ace up until he was absolutely desperate, then pushing him over the edge when he least expected it.

“S-so, so close!” 

He wasn’t the only one. Marco had to force himself to bite down on his lip in order to keep in a groan. Ace had tightened around him, movements slowing as he stained the front of Marco’s shirt. Marco could still hear Ace’s desperate whimpers as he squirmed in his lap, oh so sensitive.

After a few moments to catch his breath, Ace still hadn’t said anything. While Marco was curious as to what Ace would do next, he had stopped paying attention to the words on the page a long time ago and he already knew what he was going to do next.

Marco shut his book, snapping Ace out of his state of quiet bliss. Said book was tossed to the side in favor of finally getting to grip at Ace’s ass, which made Ace squeak.

“Are you finished yet, Ace?” Marco whispered into his ear. Another little whimper was his response. “You did such a good job for me, but you know what, Ace?” he asked, pausing to reach up and thumb over one of Ace’s sensitive nipples. “ _ I think I’m just getting started.” _

That night, the sound of Ace’s delicious moans and squeals as well as the image of the way his gorgeous body moved above Marco’s was burned into his memory. Marco made sure to burn it into his memory as well, bringing Ace to completion over and over. 

* * *

Ace rarely regretted things in his life- that was kind of  _ his thing _ . Yet now, he was trying so hard not to regret his earlier decision as Marco grinded into him from behind.

“Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

“What? It’s my house too, and I’m at least wearing underwear,” Ace had said earlier, shifting his hips as he continued to mash away at the buttons on his controller. He knew Marco was staring of course, and he loved it, especially since it was the same pair of lacy panties he had wore last week- not that he was about to acknowledge that. He was only wearing these because they were the only clean pair he could find. “Does it... bother you?”

“Of course not, yoi,” Marco said, as he slid onto the couch next to Ace and attempted to slide an arm around Ace’s shoulders. Instead, Ace shifted away from Marco so that he was resting stomach-down on the chaise portion of the couch. It was comfortable enough to see the game that he was playing and besides, Marco needed something to look at too and it’s not like staring at Ace’s ass was anything new for him. “You just look particularly  _ enticing _ today.”

Ace looked away from his game (thankfully he was at a save point) to shoot a smirk in Marco’s direction. “Well, Marco, you’re more than welcome to join me if you  _ convince me _ .”

He returned to his game, slaying a few monsters on the way to the boss, as the gears in his mind began to turn.The plan was perfect really. Using Marco’s words against him? Genius. Ace still hadn’t forgotten what Marco did to him last week: making Ace ride him until he was practically ready to pass out. Now Ace was going to make him work for it as his long awaited revenge. How hard could it possibly be to ignore it and stay calm?

Very hard it turns out.

“Do you like that, Ace?” Marco growled out as he slapped Ace’s ass, which was raised high in the air. 

Ace did his best to stop groaning and whimpering, but he was sure that Marco knew what he was really thinking.

_ “How could this happen?”  _ Ace’s on screen character cried out as he died to the boss once again. It was just too hard to focus on using the right magic spells or physical techniques when Marco was pounding him, spanking him, successfully making him into a wet, sobbing mess against the chaise.

“It seems you like it more than your game. How many times have you died to that boss now?”

_ ‘Ignore him, Ace,’  _ he chanted to himself.  _ ‘You just need to beat this boss battle. That will show him.’ _

“F-fuck!” Ace cried out- less because he had once again used the wrong magic spell and more because of what Marco was doing to him: fucking his brains out into the couch, yet only brushing against his sensitive spots enough to leave Ace wanting more. His hands shook against his controller as he tried to stay focused on something that wasn’t the way Marco was stretching him open with his cock.

Marco’s thrusts suddenly stopped as he chose to press himself tight against Ace instead to bend down and whisper in his ear. “You may be an expert at your video games, Ace, but this is my game, and I know exactly how to play with your body.”  

Ace wasn’t even aware of his controller hitting the ground, his character screaming out on the game over screen once again.

“P…”

“Hm? What was that, Ace?” Ace couldn’t see him, but he knew Marco was smirking as he gripped Ace’s hips even tighter.

“Please…”

“That’s it. Try not to stain the couch too much.”

And suddenly Marco moved hard and fast again, and Ace was seeing stars as he screamed out. He was only aware of the sensation of warmth in his stomach and Marco’s movement against him-  _ inside of him-  _ as their bodies pressed together.

When Ace’s senses returned to reality, he was lying on his back, Marco running a wet cloth over Ace’s stained thighs.

“N-no fair,” Ace said. Marco chuckled, kissing Ace’s cheek. “How are you so good at this?”

“The sex?” Marco asked. He grinned at Ace, Ace shoving at his face as he laughed.

“I mean the whole staying calm thing,” Ace said. “How did you ignore me so well?”

“Takes some patience.” Marco helped him into a sitting position so that the two of them could cuddle on the couch, pulling a blanket over the their bodies. “I’d be happy to help you with that if you’d like to keep playing.”

“Give me and my ass a break, you monster,” Ace grumbled, curling up to Marco’s side. “I’m gonna nap.”

Marco’s chuckle was the last thing Ace heard before he fell asleep, and as always, it was comforting, warm.


End file.
